Seal me
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Cuando una alma ya no tiene las fuerzas para seguir adelante, cuando esta le teme a lo que más ama... ¿qué pasaría si el amor fuese el compartido y no el temor?...[DarkxKrad][oneshot][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** negolataknofelet

**Genre:** Romance

**Published:** 09-16-06

**Updated:** 09-16-06

**Original Summary:**

"I have no will to fight anymore. You win. I have nothing left. The feeling that I don't belong anywhere has grown stronger by each day. I have nothing left in this world. I want you to seal me." DarkKrad

**Original disclaimer:**

I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:**

Yaoi a bit I think you can say.

**Advertencia:**

Io solo **tradusco** el fic, y siguiendo la ética de todo wen traductor la traducción se hará **lo + fiel posible a las palabras mismas del autor**. Así q' cualkier caso de redundancia, irregularidad de la lógica, etc. El **traductor se abtiene de responder a ello**... **claro está q' se tratará de evitar eso...**

**--------------------**

"**Seal me!"  
by: **_negolataknofele__t_

Se acabó. Todo se acabó, podía verlo. Delante de él, parado a su frente estaba un ángel blanco. Ya no quería pelear más. El había tenido suficiente y ya no podía pelear más.

Dejó a sus propias alas salir, alas que no había utilizado en cientos de años. Si se iba a ir quería hacerlo con sus propias alas. Dio un paso cerca del ángel blanco antes de caer en sus rodias, con la cabeza agachada.

"Nunca pensé que un día el gran Dark Mousy estaría de rodillas frente a mí," dijo el ángel blanco. "¿Te importaría decirme porqué te rindes?"

"Ya no tengo voluntad para luchar. Tú ganas. No estoy dejando nada. El sentimiento de no pertenecer a ningún lugar ha estado creciendo día a día. No estoy dejando nada en este mundo. Quiero que me selles."

Dark dirigió sus ojos al suelo; no quería encontrarse con los ojos dorados del ángel. Podía sentir a alguien flexionándose ante él, pero no se movió de su posición. Una tibia mano encontró su mejilla y trató de elevar su rostro lentamente. Dejó a la mano llevar su rostro y encontrarse con los ojos dorados que no quería encontrar. **(1)**

"te rindes porque estás asustado," dijo el ángel blanco. "Puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Hasta no saberlo no voy a sellarte, sin una buena razón no voy a hacer nada. No puedes esconderme nada. Soy tu segunda mitad¿recuerdas?. Te conozco mejor que nadie y tú me conoces mejor que nadie. No creo que desees ser sellado lejos, solo quieres escapar. ¿De qué quieres escapar?"

Dark giró su cabeza lejos. Estaba avergonzado de que Krad haya notado su miedo. Era cierto, estaba asustado. Estaba asustado de sus sentimientos.

No podía decirle a Krad acerca de lo que estaba asustado.

"Dark, mírame. Dime por qué estás asustado. ¿Por qué quieres ser sellado?"

Dark se rehusó a responder y meneó su cabeza. Escuchó a Krad ponerse de pies, pero no se movió de su lugar en el piso.

Un suave llanto arribó a sus oídos. Él no era el que lloraba, entonces ¿quién era?. Dejo a su cabeza levantarse y vislumbró la espalda del ángel blanco

"¿Por qué quieres dejarme?" escuchó el susurro del ángel. "¿Qué es lo que he hecho?"

El ángel volteó y le dirigió la mirada; lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos como dos ríos. "No quiero que te vayas," dijo el ángel y se topó con sus ojos. "No puedo permitir que me dejes. No quiero pelear contigo. No te odio. Te quiero cerca. Por favor, no me hagas sellarte. No quiero perderte."

Dark miró al ángel antes de pararse y dirigirse hacia él. Trató de remover las lágrimas que corrían por las blancas mejillas del ángel, pero ellas continuaron cayendo. Le sonrió tristemente antes de dejar a sus labios encontrarse con los de Krad.

"Esa es mi razón," susurró.

-OwArI-

**--------------------**

**(1) **ne! ... ia sé q' hay redundancia, pero una miguis me dijo q' lo dejara así.. pq... dice q' es algo poético xDDDDDDDD... allá ella xD

**--------------------**

**Hiiiiii minaaaaaa! n.o**

jojo.. siee... chikito, bonito, flufiento ¬¬U... pero weno xD.. ia q' ta de moda la cursilería xD.

La razón por la q' elegí este fic fue porque... hmm... no sé xD.. me gustó mucho xP; cuando lees el summary (el original) parece q' es Krad el q' dice eso.. pero noooOOO, además al principio parecía un KradxDark... pero tampooooooooko xDDD... termina como un DarkxKrad jojojo (x algo lo traduje u.úU...)

Ne mina, sólo espero q' esto les contenga por una semana... más xD (y x todo el tiempo q' estuve fugitiva) .. esq' la uni realmente comenzó con fuerza T.T.. y esta semana son parciales noooooooOOOOOOOOO.. weno deséenme suerte ne! T0T... porque la voe a necesitar

**Ja ne! n0n**

**PDT:** lo reviews de _"Breathless"_ los respondo luego... gomen u/uU


End file.
